Friend or Foe?
by Danarox2000
Summary: What if Golden Trio was Harry Potter , Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy while the patronizer was Ron Weasley. Adventures of a different Trio! Im bad at Summaries. Not that much pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Friend or Foe?

Draco entered the compartment that already had three people inside a bushy haired brunette and black haired boy and a stupid looking red head. Draco tilted his head" Umm can I sit here?" he stammered. " Sure" the bushy haired girl said. " Im Hermione Granger, Muggleborn." she stuck out her hand Draco looked at her uncertain, his father always told him to stay away from non pure bloods " Filthy Mudbloods " his father would say. Draco took the hand and shook it " This is Harry Potter." she said with nod. Draco could tell that Potter was shy. " Hi Im Draco Malfoy" Draco said with a grin. " Umm hey" Harry said with a shy smile. " Looking forward to being friends!" Draco said looking at both Hermione and Harry. The red headed boy sneered. " And whats your problem?" Draco asked sternly. " Your probably a stuck up pureblood that would probably backstab someone as soon as you don't like them!" the red headed boy said. Draco grew red "Im not Im just a normal Hogwarts student...I-I-I." Draco stammered The red head snorted again. Harry looked at the red head and said " Back off Weasley! If you don't like him so much than get out the friggin compartment!" Harry said with his tone slightly raised. Weasley narrowed his eyes " Don't raise your tone on me Potter or I'll..." Weasley said threateningly. " Or you'll what! Tell on him Well first of all Weasley your the one that started it and second get out of this compartment before I hex you!" Hermione said standing up slightly. " Shut your little mouth! " Weasley said getting up and slowly going towards her. Draco and Harry jumped in front of him to stop Weasley from doing anything stupid. And with that Weasley left the compartment slamming the door behind him and with that all of them sunk down in their seats and burst out laughing.

They all reached Hogwarts and prepared for sorting. Ron Weasley got put into Hufflepuff." Potter,Harry!" Ms Mcgonacal shouted. " Gryfindor! " the sprting hat shouted. " Granger,Hermione" Mcgonal shouted again. " Gryfindor!" "Malfoy,Draco" Mcgonacal pondered. "Hmm Slytherin!" Draco shuffled to the Slytherin table smiling at Harry and Hermione who smiled back. "Hi Im Blaise Zabini."Said an olived skined boy. Draco Smirked " Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." He said proudly. After all he was a Malfoy ;)

Harry got out of common room to see a girl , a pretty girl. " Hi Im Harry." Harry said looking at the girl. The girl smiled " Celestia but you can call me Tia." She in matter of factly voice. She had golden blonde hair until her waist and deep blue eyes and glowing skin. "Are you Harry Potter?" She asked smoothing her robes. "Yea I am and are you Celestia Ferren?" Harry retorted. " The one and only" She said with a smirk. "Who are your parents?" Harry asked taking a sear next to her. "My mother is Cassandrilla Ferren my dad I never met but I have seen him before his name Berlant, but I do have a sister her name is Carnayus , Nay for short my family has long names." Celestia said slowly. "Great my parents died and I dont have siblings its alright though."Harry said quietly. "Well do you I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw but the Sorting Hat found me a tad too brave whatever anything but Hufflepuff." Celestia said emphasizing the word anything. "Me too I dont like Hufflepuff that much. " Harry afreed. "Well gotta go nice meeting you Harry Potter!" Celestia said beaming. Harry Potter sat on the couch wondering what it was like to have a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Year.

"Hey Draco!" a voice said, Draco turned around to see it belonging to a bushy haired girl.

"Hermione!" Draco said happily. Hermione beamed showing her large buck teeth, she kinda looked like a bunny.

"Going to Potions?" Hermione asked fumbling with her books. Draco nodded half heartedly. Hermione started babbling about Potions and Hogwarts. Draco for being the gentleman he was acted like he was listening.

"Malfoy!" A male voice said. Hermione whipped around.

"Harry!"Hermione exclaimed. Draco groaned happily Too much Gryfindor-ness.

"Potter, going to Potions too?" Draco asked. Harry nodded."Oh The Joy." Draco said sarcastically.

" Draco, Harry what are you doing for Hogsmede?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Going out with Tia!" Harry said jovially. Harry had a little crush on the blonde. Hermione then looked at Draco.

" Nothing just gonna hang out there." Draco said not paying attention. Hermione than turned red all of a sudden. Harry went to Potions class before them so they were alone.

"Ummmm Draco do you wanna go to H-Hogsmede to-together?" Hermione asked looking up at Draco who was half a foot taller than her.

" You?Ummm but your umm a G-Gryffindor." Draco silently. Hermione turned tomato red because she thought it was rejection.

"Oh never mind I was just kidding anyway, I was never going too." Hermione said fumbling with her books again.

"Granger, I'll go with you its just Im a Slytherin and your a Gryffindor!" Draco said clearly. Hermione looked up again and smiled and went to Potions class. Draco followed her.

"Make the sleeping potion in this time limit, what are you all gawking at you think your gonna get good grade by just gawking start with it!" Snape shouted at the squeaking class. Draco then fumbled with the bezoars before noticing a certain brunette,bookworm staring at him.


End file.
